


Out of My Control

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [197]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Sam Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Some intense orgasm-denial with sex toys 'n' such, bondage, and a dildo chair maybe? You might have to google image that. Your choice of J2 or Wincest, who's Dom and who's Sub.





	Out of My Control

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started writing again! this is a prompt I got literally years ago and I'm so sorry for just now writing it. I am writing every single prompt and have 3 done already. 5 more and I'll be all caught up!

Prompt: Some intense orgasm-denial with sex toys 'n' such, bondage, and a dildo chair maybe? You might have to google image that. Your choice of J2 or Wincest, who's Dom and who's Sub. (requester: ReluctantlyAnonymous)

Sam had been sitting on the chair for about an hour now. He'd forgotten what it was like, to be the complete and utter focus of Dean's attention. Demon Dean had taken great joy in depriving Sam of the attention that he craved from his dom. Sam had no one to take over control, and he led to a whole different loss of control. A loss of control that made him panic more than relax. It was the kind of loss of control he felt when Gadreel possessed him, or when he stared at Dean's black eyes and felt no love in them.

But this loss of control-- it was different. It was Sam handing over control to Dean, surrendering himself in the most intimate way possible. Every time Dean touched him, Sam felt a little bit less control and a little bit more contentment. Despite the ache in his arms from where they were tied behind his back or the tight squeeze of the cuffs around his ankles he felt comfortable for the first time in years.

His back was arched at an awkward angle but he couldn't focus on anything aside from the burning need coming from his dick and the unsatisfying dildo stuffed in his ass. Sam regretted ever telling his dom that he was intrigued by the idea of a dildo chair, and since Amazon couldn't exactly ship to a secret bunker with no address Dean had to make it himself. The bastard had chosen a dildo that he knew was too small to really fulfill Sam's needs, and he'd tied him to the chair in such a way that prevented him from fucking himself on it.

Sam loved Dean more than life, but as he felt Dean's calloused fingers brush the tip of his straining dick without enough pressure to bring him off he also kind of hated him.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean knelt in front of Sam. He removed his fingers but kept them hovering above the tip to barely graze the beads of precome. "Kinda horny?"

"I fucking hate you."

"Well that's just no way to talk to your dom, is it?" Dean carded his fingers through Sam's hair and even that turned him on. "Your dom who loves you, who cares for you, who cooks for you, and who gives you really wonderful orgasms? You should show me some respect or you might not come tonight."

Sam's dick hurt like it had never hurt before but goddamn he wanted Dean's fingers to keep stroking his hair like that. "My apologies."

"My apologies…"

"My apologies, _sir_," Sam corrected.

"Good boy." Dean's mouth's was almost against his and Sam ached to get that kiss. "You've been so good for me, baby. I promise, when I do let you come," Dean pressed is lips to the corner of Sam's, "it will be so worth the wait."

"Haven't I waited long enough… sir?"

"Almost baby, almost." Dean pressed down on Sam's thighs and it brought the dildo right against his prostate.

"More, please, _please_more," Sam panted. It wasn't enough, but it was almost enough, almost good enough -

Dean took his hands away and the pressure receded. Sam wanted to cry. "Please, Dean, I can't take it anymore!"

Dean kissed a path up Sam's neck. "Then say your safeword," he whispered.

For a second _impala _was on the tip of Sam's tongue, just so he could have an orgasm. But Sam trusted Dean, he trusted his dom, and he knew that Dean was telling the truth. _It would be worth the wait_.

"You're so good for me," Dean crooned. "I love watching you fall apart, I love being the one to _make _you fall apart." Dean sank fully to his knees, keeping eye contact with Sam. "Love seeing this beautiful dick just _begging _to be touched, hard and leaking like a bitch. I couldn't bring home a chick and have her as wet as you are right now." He licked a stripe up Sam's dick and he whimpered.

Dean had kept him on the edge for what had to be over an hour at this point. "Please, Dean, please,_please_."

Dean licked Sam's dick like it was a fucking lollipop and occasionally took the tip into his mouth to suck contentedly on. Dean blowing Sam wasn't a common occurrence, but when he did Sam could usually come just from seeing Dean's pink lips around his cock. Sam had been given that particular pleasure earlier tonight, but just long enough to get him hard.

Sam was on the verge of erupting again, unfortunately Dean knew exactly how to tell when Sam was going to come and took his beautiful, pouty lips away. There was a drop of precome on his lips and Sam watched Dean's tongue lick it away like it was in slow-motion. "Jesus Christ, Dean, you're gonna be the death of me."

"What do you want, baby boy?"

"To come!"

Dean smirked. "Well that will happen eventually… probably. What do you want in the_meantime_?"

Sam rolled many things around in his head. "I want you to kiss me."

"Always the romantic little bitch, aren't you Sammy?" Dean pressed their lips together far too gently. "Luckily for you… I love it." This time Dean didn't waste time being gentle, he wound his fingers in Sam's hair and attacked his mouth, like they were fighting and all the aggression could be taken out through the kiss. And underneath it, underneath the power and the dominance, there was tenderness and compassion and so much love it almost heart Sam to feel it. He moaned into the kiss and felt his balls start to tighten.

Sam tried to chase Dean's mouth when he pulled away and the older Winchester chucked. "Don't be needy, Sammy."

"Please, I'm so needy, I need you so badly, _please_, I need you!"

"God, I want to keep you on the edge forever. You look so sexy strung out like this," Dean eyed Sam's dick hungrily.

"I swear to god, if you do-,"

"You are misbehaving so much it's ridiculous. Every time you talk back to me it makes me want to let you come less and less."

"Don't even lie, you love my sass." Sam's retort was undercut by the fact that he was near breathless.

"Hm, well I have something _you_might love."

Sam couldn't respond-- his eyes were focused on two clamps that were designed to attach to a very specific and very sensitive part of his body. Dean's happy smirk very clearly conveyed he knew exactly what they were going to do to Sam. The younger Winchester watched with dread as Dean fastened one nipple clamp and then the other to Sam's sensitive nubs. There were weights on the end that tugged his nips down and kept an unrelenting pressure on one of the most erogenous parts of Sam's body. Dean knew what nipple play did to him and was taking full advantage of it.

"Fuck, Sammy, you don't know what you do to me," Dean groaned. "Do you know how badly I want to rip this chair away and fuck your brains out? I can't believe how crazy you make me."

Sam was losing his mind. "Please let me come, please sir!"

"Almost, baby boy. You know I'm gonna get you there. But it's going to be on _my _terms." Dean squeezed down on the clamps and Sam's dick twitch.

"Fuck, Dean."

"Such a good little sub, always letting me play with you like this." Dean pressed something in his pocket and Sam was confused for about half a second until the dildo in his ass started vibrating. Sam let out a brief scream until Dean swallowed it with a kiss. "Feel good, baby?"

The rim of Sam's hole was vibrating and very, very gentle vibrations radiated against his prostate. "It's too much, please, it's too much!"

"You know what your safeword is." Dean watched him carefully to make sure Sam didn't want to call it off, but his lips stayed pressed together holding in a scream. "Good boy."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths to keep his mind off of the excruciating torture of the nipple clamps and the delightful vibrations starting in his ass and radiating up his spine. If he came before his dom approved it, Dean would punish him. The last time he kept Sam in a cock cage for a week and spent the whole time using dildos and ticklers to tease him. It was the most agonizing punishment Sam had ever been subjected to, including the time that Dean had beat his ass with a whip and he couldn’t sit comfortably for a month.

Sam thought he had started to reign in the unbearable desire to come, but then he felt a wand pressed against the tip of his dick and vibrations hit him on both sides. Sam wasn’t sure if it was in his imagination or not but he could have sworn he heard Dean let out an evil laugh. His dick was red and throbbing and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He was in a fog of arousal and nothing existed beyond Dean’s fingers in his hair and the wand on his dick.

“I can’t – please-,” Sam was sure he was going to cry. Every muscle in his body was seizing up –

“_Come_,” Dean commanded. Sam finally let go and his released coated his thighs and Dean’s chest. “Wow, baby, forgot how much you keep in those balls of yours.”

Sam couldn’t catch his breath. His orgasm had taken everything out of him and he wasn’t even sure if all of his limbs were still connected. He vaguely felt the ropes and clamps behind undone and lifted from the chair into a bed. A warm washcloth cleaned off his thighs and his naked form was wrapped in soft blankets. “Fuck me.”

“Not tonight, baby.”It made Sam remember that he never got to get his dom off and he feebly reached for Dean’s crotch. “Sammy, just relax. It’s been taken care of.”

Sam felt arms curl around him and he nosed his way under his older brother’s chin. It smelled like sweat and come and Dean, the most powerful aphrodisiac Sam could experience. 

“Did I push you too far?” Dean asked quietly.

Sam thought about how agonizing it was, but also how proud Dean looked when Sam kept the orgasm in. How much better the orgasm was because Dean made him wait. “Didn’t say impala, did I?”

“Insolent brat.” Dean ruffled his hair playfully.

Sam didn’t respond and decided to fall asleep instead, imaging all the ways he could burn the dildo chair. 


End file.
